Episode 5 (19 November 2014)
Episode 5 'of the British soap opera ''Beverley Terrace aired on 19 November 2014, and was written by series creator Ashley Rivera. Plot '''Part 1 "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran plays during the opening montage which shows Ben sitting on his living room couch as he stares thoughtfully. He checks his phone at random intervals before throwing his phone down, watching as it hits the worn-out and discoloured rug. Across the terrace, Denise bangs on Sally's door, who is inside listening to her sister as she attempts to get her attention. Scared to answer the door after what Nick had told her earlier in the week, she lays still in bed as a tear rolls down her cheek. Denise gives up knocking and backs away from the door, only to knock into Nick on her way out, giving him an evil glare. The show fixates back to Ben, who hears Dave stumbling in drunk after being out all night. He walks into the living room, surprised to see Ben. "Shouldn't you be at work?" Dave attempts to speak, but his speech is slurred as he drunkenly falls backwards on to the wall. Ben doesn't look pleased. "It's your shift, Dad." Dave shakes his head, walking over to his chair. "Nah, I don't feel like it." Ben stares at him with an evil squint in his eyes. Dave falls into his chair and looks over to Ben. "Go on then, it's Thursday, we get lots of customers on a Thursday." A smug Dave relaxes his body, giving out a large sigh of comfort. A disgusted Ben looks at him in despair. "How would you know? You haven't been in for weeks." Dave ignores him, angering Ben, who walks over to him. "You're a pathetic creature. What a waste of a father you turned out to be." An adament Dave doesn't speak a word. Ben groans as he walks away. He takes one last look at Dave, looking at him in disapproval as he leaves the house. Denise pierces Nick with a frown. "You're scum. That's what you are." Nick lets out a proud chuckle. "Oh, is that right?" He leans in close to her. "Your sister has made it very clear that she never wants to see you again. Why don't you just do us all a favour and run while you still can?" Denise feels threatened as he grabs her by the arm. "Nobody likes you". Denise forces her arm out of his clutches angrily as she thrusts past him. Nick watches as she steps out onto the pavement with tears swelling up in her eyes. She walks across the road and out of shot, whilst Nick glares at her before stepping indoors. An aerial shot of the terrace shows Reinette returning home in her car. She drives past Corin in the flower stall, who notices her and gets someone to take over on the stall whilst she goes to visit her. The camera switches to inside Reinette's house as she steps through the door, throwing her car keys on the coffee table. Terry is inside getting ready for work, kissing her hello. She goes to sit down, but is interrupted by a knock at the door. She answers it to see Corin. She walks in to see Terry. "Oh, hello. I think I left my ring here when I was doing the dishes. Silly me!" Terry laughs. "I'm off now. I'll see you later." He kisses Reinette and Corin on their heads before leaving, shutting the door behind them leaving an ill-tempered Corin and Reinette alone. "Is there a problem?" Reinette says, confused. Corin holds up the pink note she found in the bin, causing Reinette to look scared. Corin's face turns serious. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Winston and Francesca walk downstairs. At the bottom, he kisses her and she smiles. "Do you have to go?" She says, sadly. Winston embraces her. "I'll be back soon. Okay?" She nods as he walks out the door. Feeling lost, Francesca looks around the house boredly as she awaits his return. As she steps into the kitchen, she notices his wallet on the counter. She turns around, looking back at the front door to see if he has already gone, before picking it up, sneakily. She looks inside to see a large value of money in the main pocket. Shocked and somewhat happy, she walks out of the room, still clutching the wallet. Corin and Reinette stand facing each other in the joint dining and living room. "I don't know what you're talking about." Reinette says, clearly in denial. "Oh don't give me that." Corin says, dismissively. She steps forward towards Reinette. "Terry's a good man. He'd go to extreme limits for you, he will, and don't you ever forget it. Ever since I left my girls, those two have been like the sons that I never had, and I will never let you, or any person hurt them. Do you understand?" Reinette nods, staying silent. Corin holds up the note again. "Now. Here's what we're going to do." Reinette looks threatened as Corin continues. "I'm not going to tell them. I've put myself through too much to hurt those guys. But oh, haven't I got a surprise for you." She steps forward once more, the two now in breathing distance of each other. "You're going to tell him." A tear rolls down Reinette's cheek as she pleads. "No, please. You can't tell him! Look, it was a one off. The guy, he's not around anymore... Terry doesn't need to know!" Corin smirks. "You pathetic little girl. You pathetic, pathetic waste of space." Corin walks out, leaving Reinette standing there with the note now in her hand. Angrily, she rips the note into small pieces as they fall to the ground like confetti. The camera pans through The Golden in its busiest hour as Polly and Owen lay in bed upstairs, Polly in Owen's arms as the two embrace. "Our life has turned out pretty well hasn't it?" Owen says cheerily, looking at Polly. "We've got the pub, we've got money... Everything has slowly fallen in to place." Polly smiles back at him, resting her head on his stomach. "And most importantly, we've got each other." The two smile at each other. "Right!" Owen shouts, standing up. "We better go downstairs and help out with the bar." Polly gets up, and the two embrace once more. The two exchange an "I love you" as they walk out of the room. Downstairs in the pub, Carly walks in. Polly comes downstairs, entering behind the bar as she notices Carly. The two scream, obviously excited to see each other. "Where's your macho-man then?" Polly says, jokingly. "Off to work, so I'm all alone! Hey, you don't think you could get off work for a bit, could you?" Polly smiles. "Of course!" She turns to a barmaid and asks them to cover, before leaving with Carly. Candice sits in her prison cell when a sudden burst of light floods the room as the prison officers open up the hatch. Candice seems confused. "What's going on?" After whispering to each other, the officers open the door and signal her to leave the room with their fingers. She stands up, dazed, leaving the prison cell as it shuts behind her. The camera fixates on the empty and dark prison cell before cutting back to Candice. She stays quiet, as the audio of screams and doors slamming echoes throughout the halls. She follows the officers around each corner, passing mad and screaming women being held back by female officers as Candice stairs. A time jump causes the camera to skip to when Candice is outside of the prison, staring at the road, confused as several cars pass, watching pedestrians going about their daily lives. "Candice." A familiar voice causes her to light up as she looks to her right to see a smiling Gemma waiting for her. Credits In order of appearance *'Ben Egan' – Nathan Sykes *'Denise Gold' – Gemma Merna *'Sally Walker' – Sally Dynevor *'Nick Walker' – Danny Dyer *'Dave Egan' – Sean Gallagher *'Reinette Wood' – Laila Rouass *'Corin Sanders' – Laila Morse *'Terry Dean' – Terry Alderton *'Winston Jeffrey' – Benjamin Gur *'Francesca Boldwin' – Gemma Bissix *'Owen Young' – Shane Ritchie *'Polly Gibson' – Kirsty-Leigh Porter *'Carly Mellen' – Kym Marsh *'Candice McDowell' – Shahnequa Duprey *'Gemma Ranstone' – Lin Blakley Category:Episodes